Question: William did 30 more jumping jacks than Luis at night. Luis did 12 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Luis did 12 jumping jacks, and William did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $12 + 30$ jumping jacks. He did $12 + 30 = 42$ jumping jacks.